Personne n'est invincible
by Furieuse
Summary: Eli David, Ziva David. Deux survivants qui n'ont pas que leur sang en commun : des tourments, de la nostalgie, une fierté immense, et des regrets. Les deux à l'opposé du globe, ne passent jamais une journée sans penser à l'autre. Et parfois, lorsque l'un d'eux se laisse submerger par ses souvenirs, ça donne ça... OS pour mon Santa Secret économiste ! Tiva sous entendu.


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Voilà un OS pour mon Santa Secret : Miryam... Le thème ? Euhm... Eli et Ziva et un peu de Tiva... Et pour compliquer le tout : de l'introspection concernant notre directeur du Mossad préféré... :D (oui, après Gibbs, me voilà dans la tête d'un autre grand bavard... :D )_

_Voilà, en espérant que ça te plaise, Miryam (j'avais dit dans pas longtemps, promesse tenue! ;) )... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Personne n'est invincible_

* * *

Tel Aviv

2h00. Il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il imaginait quand Eli David sortit du QG du Mossad. Tard, mais qu'importe... Personne ne l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui il sera seul. Isolé. Esseulé.

Aujourd'hui, un de ses subordonnés avait pesté parce qu'il le gardait trop longtemps au travail. Alors, Eli s'était énervé. Oui il avait crié, alors que c'était le genre d'homme à avoir des colères froides, revanchardes.

Parce qu'il savait qu'en rentrant cet homme rejoindrait sa famille.

Et que lui resterait encore ce soir jusqu'à pas d'heure dans ce bâtiment.

Ses murs de parpaing qui l'avaient déjà vu bien trop longtemps. Ses murs, qui lui avaient tout pris, tout ce qu'il avait. Ou plutôt avait eu.

Non, il ne l'oubliait pas. Il avait été comme cet officier, il avait eu une famille, une belle famille même. mais il avait tout gâché.

Quelque part, il l'avait choisi.

Il avait fait un choix que beaucoup ne cautionneraient pas. que beaucoup n'auraient jamais le courage de faire. Oui, Eli David avait tout donné à son pays. Corps, âme et famille.

Beaucoup qualifieront son choix d'égoïste, considérant que la famille devait passer avant toute chose. Mais est ce que ces personnes se rendaient compte qu'elle pouvaient tranquillement rester à l'abri dans leur maison rempli d'amour, uniquement par le sacrifice d'hommes comme lui ?

Alors oui, ce choix n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il avait fait des choix et ceci avait eu des conséquences parfois tragiques.

Eli David poussa tranquillement la porte de son bureau puis marcha vers sa voiture. Une vieille voiture, sa fidèle Mercedes ne le quittait pas depuis plus de 15 ans. L'homme eut un sourire triste : Tali, Ziva, Rivka, Ari avaient connu cette voiture.

Si on lui avait dit au moment où il faisait l'acquisition de cette voiture, à quel point sa vie serait compliquée, il aurait peut-être rit. Ou alors changer ce qui était encore possible.

Enfin non, en réfléchissant il était incapable de changer de métier, de se changer. Il était comme ça.

Eli entra dans son appartement, il jeta ses clef sur la commode, enleva hâtivement ses chaussures et referma brusquement la porte.

Comme pour mettre à distance le Mossad qu'il venait de quitter. Ou comme pour empêcher sa nostalgie de rentrer dans son chez lui.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix de s'engager avec le Mossad. Non, jamais. Mais il regrettait seulement le fait de ne pas avoir assez profité des moments de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir.

Pourtant, malgré les difficultés qui avaient émaillées son parcours, jamais il ne dira que sa vie a été triste. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il avait tout pour être le plus heureux des hommes, mais il avait préféré sacrifier cet égoïste bonheur possible pour un don corps et âme à son pays.

Au dépends de sa famille.

Sa famille qui avait payé également pour son choix. Mais Eli savait que son action était nécessaire.

Seul dans son bureau de directeur du Mossad, il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route. Lorsqu'il pensait à Ari, à Tali, à Rivka, à Ziva.

Ari, son fils. Son fils qui l'avait tellement détesté qu'Ari était devenu un monstre sanguinaire. Un ennemi, un traître.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant Eli ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser chaque matin à son fils défunt, un enfant qu'il avait aimé même s'il ne savait pas le montrer. Comme pour tous ses enfants.

Comme pour Tali.

Tali qui avait disparue trop vite dans un monde en guerre. Eli n'avait cessé de se reprocher son décès. Il était responsable.

Il savait, à l'époque, que sa fille cadette était prête pour cette mission. Mais c'était sa fille. Alors il avait refusé qu'elle soit envoyée, il avait préféré la laisser à l'abri encore quelques mois. Et puis, c'est pendant qu'un autre officier effectuait cette mission que cette bombe avait explosé dans le centre ville de Tel Aviv.

Et que Tali était décédée.

Une fois part semaine, Eli allait se ressourcer sur la tombe de sa fille. Sa fille partie bien trop tôt. Ilsavait que lorsque Ziva venait à Tel Aviv, elle allait aussi fleurir la tombe de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il voyait la tombe de Tali fleurie par Ziva, le père de famille qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il avait brisé sa famille. Il avait détruit ses filles. Il avait ensanglanté leurs vies.

Et puis, il y avait Ziva. La seule survivante de la fratrie.

Celle qu'il avait tellement voulu protéger qu'il avait fait en sorte que ces entraînements soient les plus durs, les plus dangereux, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais débordée par son ennemi en situation réelle. Mais tout cela avait fait d'elle son meilleur agent, et qu'il avait fini par briser, envoyée bien trop tôt à la mort.

La seule à s'être éloignée volontairement de lui. Oui, Eli avait mal agit avec sa fille. Mais il pensait bien faire. Il avait été subjugué par la force de sa fille, et, aveuglé par son besoin, n'avait pas hésité à l'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion.

Combien d'heures Eli avait passé à ressasser ses derniers actes lorsque sa dernière fille se trouvait prise en otage en Somalie ?

Un nombre d'heures impressionnant, que la principale concernée ignorait.

Et puis combien de temps Eli avait-il regardé la feuille de démission de sa fille, en regrettant tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il avait perdu sa fille. Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient en tête. Des éclats de voix. Et puis des instants de quiétude quand Ziva n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Et cette phrase : tu as perdu ta fille.

Parfois, Eli se réveillait en sursaut dans la nuit, en regrettant cette relation si compliqué avec sa fille aînée.

Lorsqu'il la voyait au côté de ceux qu'elle appelait maintenant sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier que si sa fille avait trouvé un nouvel équilibre en Amérique, c'est aussi parce qu'elle avait trouvé une figure paternelle. Et cette figure, c'était son chef d'équipe. Celui qu'Eli enviait le plus au monde.

Celui qui l'avait remplacé dans les moments où Ziva avait eu besoin d'aide.

Celui qui n'avait pas sacrifié ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants pour son pays.

* * *

Washington DC

Gibbs les avait autorisés à rentrer chez eux plus tôt. En même temps, ils n'avaient aucune enquête et les débuts d'années avaient du bon : aucun rapport en retard, aucun bilan à faire. Rien.

Ziva s'était donc hâter de rentrer chez elle, mais se décida à ressortir lorsqu'elle vit que son frigo était vide. Essayer de cuisiner quand vous n'avez aucun ingrédients !

Elle soupira en souriant, "il faut absolument que je rajoute une règle dans ma liste : ne jamais inviter toute l'équipe pour le Nouvel An... ou alors faire des courses pour trois mois avant!"

La jeune femme sortit donc de son appartement et pris la direction d'un supermarché.

Ziva passa dans le rayon où on vendait les alcools. Elle réfléchit à racheter une bouteille, en songeant que les quelques boissons alcoolisées qu'elle avait, avaient bel est bien "disparues" le soir de la Saint Sylvestre.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une bouteille d'Arak*. La boisson qu'elle avait vu son père servir des centaines de fois.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste. Certes en arrivant aux USA, elle avait trouvé une famille, mais personne n'était capable de remplacer le manque d'amour paternel qu'elle avait subi pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Pas même Gibbs.

Gibbs, l'image paternelle de sa vie d'adulte, ne pouvait combler les lacunes de son enfance.

Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes les actions qu'ils faisaient et tout ce qu'il fera, Eli David restait son père.

Malgré qu'il l'ait envoyé à la mort, elle ne pouvait pas le détester. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait en rentrant au Mossad. Alors elle l'avait haït, oui, la haine envers lui l'avait aveuglée. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il restait son père.

Alors, la jeune femme attrapa fermement la bouteille d'Arak.

Ça lui faisait du bien de revoir un produit qu'elle avait tant de fois vu, qui l'a rattaché à son enfance, à sa vie d'avant, à son père.

Dire qu'elle avait détesté sa vie d'avant été un mensonge. Elle le savait et le reconnaissait. Bien sûr que vivre au milieu de la mort n'était pas agréable. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait sa famille, des amis, son pays.

Bref, elle n'était pas seule.

Par contre elle se souvenait de quelques soirées en arrivant aux États Unis, seule dans son appartement, à se demander pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix.

Un choix qui, dans un premier temps, l'avait éloigné de son pays, de son père, de ses amis et qui ne lui avait apporté que de la peine, de la trahison et de la solitude.

Bien sûr, Ziva ne détestait pas être seule. Mais entre être seule parce que les personnes que vous avez sauvées vous déteste et être seule car on a besoin de se ressourcer il y a un pas. Un fossé même.

Mais ce fossé, Ziva avait fini par le traverser. A cause des problèmes avec le Mossad, ceux avec son père… Et puis l'amitié qu'elle avait crée avec les membres de l'équipe.

La jeune femme remonta dans sa voiture. Elle n'était plus seule.

Elle avait appris. Beaucoup appris. A faire confiance, à travailler en équipe, à aimer.

Elle était heureuse, elle s'était reconstruire sans Eli, mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, il lui manquait.

Décidée à se changer les idées, la jeune femme se décida à cuisiner. Oui, parce que ce soir elle n'était pas seule.

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de son téléphone.

" David ! lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

- Ziva.

- Aba ? murmura-t-elle, surprise.

- Lui-même."

Un silence agréable se fit entre les deux David, heureux d'entendre la voix de l'autre.

La discussion s'engagea entre eux, parlant de tout et de rien. Juste comme un père et sa fille. Sans autres pensées.

La jeune femme songea que son père l'avait aimé, mais qu'il n'avait juste jamais réussi à le monter. Et qu'il s'en voulait probablement de ne pas avoir su la retenir.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnette. Ziva se leva pour aller ouvrir.

" Tu attendais quelqu'un ? questionna Eli.

- Oui, murmura Ziva. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu dire à son père que non, que ce n'était que la voisine qui avait besoin de sucre, mais non, pour une fois elle avait opté pour une réponse franche.

- Va ouvrir à DiNozzo, Ziva… et dit lui bonsoir de ma part, répondit Eli.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, rétorqua rapidement Ziva avant de s'arrêter, choquée, comment tu sais que c'est Tony ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que les personnes à qui tu ne tiens pas ne viennent pas manger avec toi un vendredi soir or tu tiens beaucoup à lui... sourit Eli, bonne soirée Ziva."

Eli était heureux que sa fille est trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer ses soirées. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que DiNozzo, qu'il ne portait pas _vraiment_ dans son cœur, mais c'était le choix de sa fille. Il le respectait.

"Merci Aba, bonne nuit" répondit la jeune femme, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée, laissant Tony entrer dans son appartement.

* * *

_Voilà! en espérant que vous avez apprécié! :)_


End file.
